The Dark Lord Gave To Me
by Calmena
Summary: Voldemort tut alles, was er kann, um Harrys zwölf Weihnachtstage besonders zu machen. Slash
1. Erster Tag

**The Dark Lord Gave To Me**

**Autorisierte Übersetzung!**

**Disclaimer: **Ich kann sicher sagen, dass mir in diesem Fall nichts gehört. Nicht die Handlung, nicht die Figuren, nicht die Orte,...

**Original (englisch):** Shade Dancer hier ist mein aller erster Versuch, eine englische Geschichte zu übersetzen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es sehr gut ist, aber ich versuche mein Bestes. Ich habe nur manchmal so meine Probleme, die Formulierungen sinnesrichtig zu übersetzen. Kritik könnt ihr mir natürlich schreiben, solange sie begründet ist und- vor Allem- fair.

Gleicht im vornherein: Ich bemühe mich, die Sätze zu kürzen, aber sie waren auch im Englischen so lang... -.-

Erster Tag

Es war Weihnachten, doch Harry konnte das nicht so genießen, wie es die Anderen, die während der Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, so offensichtlich taten. Oh natürlich, er war aufgestanden und hatte seine Weihnachtsgeschenke mit den Anderen geöffnet, den üblichen Weasley-Pullover miteingeschlossen. Doch die Person, von der er ein Geschenk gewollt hatte, hatte ihm nichts geschickt. Aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet, wo sie gerade gestritten hatten und ein jeder von ihnen versuchte, den Anderen mit bissigen Briefen zu verletzen, weil Harry entschieden hatte, über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Das machte das Ausbleiben eines Weihnachtsgeschenkes aber nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Besonders da er selbst in der vorherigen Nacht sein Geschenk mit Hedwig weggeschickt hatte, sodass es als eine Art Friedensangebot ankommen würde.

„Komm schon, Harry", holte ihn Rons aufgeregte Stimme zurück und er hörte auf, aus dem Fenster und auf die schneebedeckten Hogwartsgründe zu starren. „Es ist Frühstückszeit. Hol deinen Umhang, die Zwillinge kommen zu einer Schneeballschlacht von Hogsmeade, nachdem wir gegessen haben."

Harry zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er zauberstablos seinen Umhang aus den Türmen zu sich rief. „Ich bin bereit."

„Blutiger Angeber", Rons Stimme war gutmütig, doch Harry konnte noch immer die mitschwingende Eifersucht hören. „Kannst du nicht einfach rauf zu den Türmen gehen, wie ein normaler Mensch?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte deinen geholt, wenn du gefragt hättest."

Hermine trat zu ihnen, zusammen mit einer handvoll Anderer, als würde sie den drohenden Streit spüren. „Wir sind auch fertig. Gehen wir Frühstücken."

Zusammen marschierten die Gryffindors hinunter in die Große Halle und trafen auf dem Weg ein paar Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, die Ron einlud, bei der Schneeballschlacht mitzumachen. Harry, der eine perverse Laune hatte, wegen der Beinahe-Konfrontation mit Ron, als er bereits aufgebracht gewesen war, lud die Slytherins ein, die er beim Frühstück sah und verursachte somit Aufregung unter den anderen Häusern.

„Was zur Hölle, Harry!" Rons letzter Bissen Ei sprühte in einer gekauten Masse aus seinem Mund, als Harry die Slytherins zum Mitmachen einlud. „Sie sind nicht eingeladen!"

„Sie sind es jetzt", konterte Harry. „Ich werde sogar in ihrem Team sein, um zu zeigen, dass es kein Trick ist. Es ist nicht fair, sie auszuschließen."

„Wir akzeptieren", erklärte Blaise Zabini für die versammelten Slyhterins, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte und Nicken als Antwort auf seinen Blick bekommen hatte, „Aber keine Magie während der Schlacht."

„Was?", Ron sah geschockt aus.

„Komm schon Weasley", stachelte Blaise. „Ihr seid uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, also was könnte passieren? Die einzige erlaubte Magie wird in den ersten zehn Minuten sein, um ein Fort nur aus Schnee zu bauen und für alle persönlichen Zauber an der Kleidung. Wir bleiben auf der Seeseite des Schlosses, können dort aber frei herumgehen. Gebäude sind verboten, aber es ist okay, das Fort des anderen Teams zu benutzen. Was sagst du?"

Harry grinste Blaise heimlich zu, während alle Aufmerksamkeit auf Rons rotem Gesicht lag. Blaise hatte soeben ihren Plan perfekt ausgeführt und Harry so etwas gute Zeit mit seinem Slytherin Freund am Weihnachtstag sichergestellt – und es gab Harry außerdem die perfekte Chance, Ron einen Schneeball ins Gesicht zu schleudern.

„Okay", meinte Ron nun entschlossen, „Aber sobald ihr das erste Mal schummelt, sind alle Wetten ungültig. Wir werden es nicht leicht angehen, auch wenn du ein Gryffindor bist, Harry. Kommt schon, Jungs, fangen wir mit unserem Fort an."

Blaise grinste zu Harry zurück, als nur noch ein paar Slytherins in der Großen Halle waren, der Rest war gegangen um mit dem Fort zu beginnen; alle Professoren außer Snape waren schnell in ihre Büros oder private Räume verschwunden, als eine Schneeballschlacht erwähnt worden war.

„Du weißt, wie man Weasley austrickst, Harry. Dein Plan war perfekt."

„In der Tat", Severus war zu ihnen getreten und legte eine Hand kurz beruhigend auf die Schulter des Gryffindors. „Sehr slytherin von dir, Harry."

„Vielen Dank, Professor", Harry lächelte den Mann tatsächlich an. „Und danke für das Geschenk."

Harry stoppte und zögerte für einen Moment. „Ist er—?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Ein trauriger Blick flog über Harrys Gesicht, verschwand dann aber so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Lass uns gehen, Blaise", meinte der Grünäugige und eilte zur Tür, „wir müssen den anderen mit dem Fort helfen."

„Harry", Severus' Stimme brachte ihn dazu, einen Moment lang stehen zu bleiben. „Danke auch für dein Geschenk."

Harry lächelte und trat nach draußen in die kalteLuft, die durch den neuen Schnee verursacht worden war; seine verzauberten Stiefel erlaubten es ihm, schnell über die Schneedecke zu laufen, ohne einzusinken. Als er ging verbannte er seine Traurigkeit in den Hinterkopf, da er nicht den kommenden Spaß für seine Freunde ruinieren wollte, nur weil er Beziehungsprobleme hatte.

----------

Voldemort beobachtete von den dunklen Schatten um den Verbotenen Wald aus, wie Harry und Blaise zu den Anderen auf den schneebedeckten Gründen trafen, um ihnen bei der Arbeit am Fort zu helfen. Es war noch nicht Zeit, um seine Pläne zu beginnen, nicht wenn er die Chance hatte, Harry so zu beobachten. Harry war von Natur aus ein Führer; er führte die gespaltenen Slytherins zusammen, sodass sie als ein Team zusammen arbeiten, leitete sie mit Strategie, während er sicher ging, dass es noch immer Spaß machte. Die anderen drei Häuser waren Slytherin vielleicht zahlenmäßig überlegen, aber ihr schlampiges Fort und die sorglose Organisation würden sie verlieren lassen.

Voldemort wandte sich von Harry ab, als die Schneebälle zu fliegen begannen und die Kinder um die Gründe kämpften; die Slytherins hatten ihre Mäntel weiß gezaubert, sodass sie sich besser im unberührten Schnee verstecken konnten. Es war schwer, der Versuchung zu wiederstehen, entweder das Grangermädchen oder einen der beiden jüngsten Weasleys verschwinden zu lassen, aber es war Zeit, damit zu beginnen, wofür er gekommen war und eine solche Ablenkung würde alles ruinieren. Mit einem präzisen Flicken seines Zauberstabes erhob sich ein schlaffes Bündel vom Boden, um ihm gehorsam zu folgen, ein zweites Flicken machte ihn unsichtbar für jeden, der in seine Richtung sehen würde. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn in jemand unterbrechen würde, nicht so bald in diesem Spiel.

----------

Harry warf den Schneeball mit einer sicheren Genauigkeit, die ihn zum Jäger gemacht hätte, wenn er nicht bereits so ein verdammt guter Sucher gewesen wäre und sah zufrieden, wie sich der Schnee über Rons Gesicht verteilte.

„Verdammt", schimpfte Ron, als er den pulvrigen Schnee aus seinem Gesicht wischte, sodass er wieder sehen konnte, „Wer hat den geworfen? Fred! George! Wo seid ihr? Ich werde euch dafür kriegen!"

Harry grinste still, während er sich hinter einer Schneewehe versteckte und einen weiteren Schneeball formte. Ginny war die Nächste.

„Oy, fieser Schuss, Harry", Fred und George hatten sich neben ihm fallen lassen um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, als Ron weglief. „Gut, dass wir nicht gegen dich kämpfen, aber musstest du uns die Schuld für deine dreckige Arbeit geben?"

Harry grinste seine zwei Freunde an; sie waren ihm ein Jahr zuvor heimlich auf Voldemorts Seite gefolgt, nachdem sie einige interessante Informationen bei Ordenstreffen erfahren hatten, die vor Harry geheimgehalten worden waren. „Ihr seid die, die zu meinem Team übergetreten sind, sodass sie Ron mit Schneebällen abwerfen können. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich ihn öfter treffe, als ihr."

„Ah, okay", seufzte George, „Wir werden uns damit beruhigen, dass du als ein Ehrenmitglied der Weasleys unsere Sohnespflicht machst."

„Ja, natürlich", warf Fred ein, „Aber während du erwähnte Sohnespflicht ausführst, dann erinnere ich daran, dass wir dir nicht halb so oft Streiche spielen, wie wir es bei Ron und Ginny tun, also sei nachsichtig mit uns."

„Ihr wollt nur mich nur nicht gegen euch haben und Tom damit aufregen, dass ihr mich verärgert habt."

Harry grinste die Weasleys an, forderte sie fast dazu auf, zu antworten, als ihn ein seltsamer Laut eine Hand hochhalten ließ, um sie verstummen zu lassen. Er kam erneut. „Hört ihr das, Jungs?"

Die Zwillinge wurden ernst und lauschten. „Es hört sich fast so an, als würde jemand schreien, aber es ist seltsam und verzerrt."

Harry nickte zustimmend: „Es kommt aus der Richtung der Peitschenden Weide. Lauft zurück und schickt Blaise zu mir, aber seid diskret. Ich möchte die Anderen nicht neugierig machen."

Die Zwillinge beugten ihre Köpfe und liefen los, um Harrys Anordnungen ohne irgendwelchen Fragen zu folgen. Vorsichtig folgte Harry den Schreien in die Richtung der Peitschenden Weide, während er seinen Zauberstab herausholte und sich so gut versteckte, wie es ging. Als er näher zu dem gewalttätigen Baum kam, erkannte er, dass die Schreie von einer Person kamen, die an einem der wild um sich schlagenden Äste festgemacht war. Schnell lief er los und schickte einen Zauber auf den geheimen Knoten, der die Peitschende Weide unbeweglich machen würde; aber er war nicht schnell genug, um die Person davon abzuhalten, noch ein letztes Mal mit einem fleischigen Klatschen zwischen zwei Ästen geschlagen zu werden.

Mit scheinbarem Unwillen stoppte die Peitschenden Weide, sich selbst herumzuwerfen und Harry bemerkte, dass das letzte Opfer des Baumes endlich aufgehört hatte, zu schreien. Wahrscheinlich wegen des letzten Schlages. Sich näher zu dem Baum bewegend, nun da er sicher war, betrachtete Harry die Situation etwas näher. Was er sah, brachte ihn zum Lachen. Es war Peter Pettigrew. Jemand hatte die Ratte mit einem langen schwarzen Band, das grüne Dunkle Mäler und einen Weihnachtsgruß auf sich hatte, an einen großen Ast gebunden, bevor er der Peitschenden Weide etwas Spielzeit mit ihrem neuen Freund ließ.

„Harry!", Blaise war etwas außer Puste, als er und die Zwillinge bei ihm ankamen. „Ist alles okay?"

„Jetzt schon", Harry grinste die anderen Drei an. „Tom hat mein Weihnachtsgeschenk doch nicht vergessen."

Die Zwillinge blickten den jeweils Anderen an und dann zurück zu dem angebundenen Peter Pettigrew. „Also das war es, wofür er das Band haben wollte. Was wirst du mit ihm tun?"

Harry seufzte, als er sehnsüchtig zurück zu dem geschlagenen und blutigen Mann sah; Wurmschwanz sah aus, als hätte ihn jemand durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. „Ich würde es hassen, mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Dumbledore weitergeben zu müssen, bevor ich damit spielen kann. Denkt ihr, dass ihr Beide Peter für mich zurück zu Tom bringen könnt, damit ich mich später um ihn kümmern kann?"

Währenddessen kam Blaise näher und piekste den nun bewusstlosen Mann, bevor er die Weihnachtskarte herunter nahm. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte unser Lord eine Nachricht für dich hinterlassen, Harry. Drauf steht ‚Tag Eins' und es wurde unterschrieben mit Wahrer Liebe. Was heißt das?"

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach, ehe er grinste, als er plötzlich verstand. „Das heißt, dass er mir gegenüber alles wieder gut machen will. Es gibt einen Muggelsong über die Zwölf Tage von Weihnachten, an dem die Wahre Liebe jeden Tag eine Anzahl an Geschenken hergibt, zusammengehörend mit dem Weihnachtstag. Heute ist Tag Eins."

Blaise schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf, während die Zwillinge Pettigrew losbanden und ihn unter den Ästen der Peitschenden Weide wegschmuggelten, zur Heulenden Hütte, von wo sie zu Voldemort apparieren konnten.

„Komm schon, Harry, gehen wir zurück zum Spiel. Ich bin sicher, es ist noch immer genug Zeit, um Weasley zu treffen. Du kannst später von deinem Geschenk träumen"

Eine Handvoll Schnee hoch hebend, warf Harry sie auf Blaise zu und ließ den anderen Jungen spielerisch davonlaufen.

„Ich habe nicht geträumt. Ich habe geplant, wie ich mein Geschenk am besten nutzen kann."

„Uh huh", Blaise war skeptisch, aber lächelte, um zu zeigen, dass er ihn nur necken wollte. „Ich werde dich zurück zum Fort jagen."

Zusammen liefen die Zwei los, Harry nun in einer viel besseren Laune, als er den ganzen Tag lang gewesen war.

**Am Ersten Tag von Weihnachten gab mir der Dunkle Lord:**

**Peter Pettigrew, an die Peitschende Weide gebunden.**


	2. Zweiter Tag

Okay, bevor ich euch (noch) länger warten lasse, hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich habe mich bemüht, es sinngemäß und nicht wort-wörtlich zu übersetzen, sodass es verständlich ist. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es besonders gut geworden ist… -.-'' Ich übe noch immer…

Danke natürlich für die Kommentare und die Leute, die diese Story in die Alertliste oder Favoliste aufgenommen haben. :)

**Zweiter Tag**

Voldemort glitt durch das schlafende Hogwarts, dessen einzige Unterbrechungen in der Nacht das gelegentliche Verschieben der Stiegen waren, oder das Quietschen einer Rüstung, als sie sich bewegte. Es war beinahe lächerlich einfach gewesen, in die Schule zu kommen. Hogwarts würde sich immer für die Erben der Gründer öffnen, die es mit eigenem Blut und Magie erbaut hatten. Aber Voldemort war nur dank seines Bandes mit Harry dazu fähig gewesen, unbemerkt durch Dumbledores Zauber zu schlüpfen. Etwas bewegte sich zu seiner Linken.

„Ich bin überrascht, dich zu sehen, junger Tom", es war ein Portrait von Galatea, seiner alten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Professorin, „und dass du so spät in der Nacht noch herumschleichst. Es ist ein wenig verdächtig, besonders, weil du dich in Gryffindor- Territorium befindest."

Ein Lächeln erschien kurz auf Voldemorts Gesicht. „Ein Vergnügen, Sie wieder zu sehen, Professor Galatea. Ich bin nur gekommen, um einen Besuch zu tätigen und werde wieder weg sein, bevor es jemand bemerkt."

Das Portrait betrachtete ihn scharfsinnig. „Es gibt nur einen Gryffindor, an dem du im Moment interessiert sein würdest. Ich kenne dich zu gut, Junge. Willst du ihm weh tun?"

„Das tue ich nicht", Voldemort sah keine Gefahr darin, dem Portrait der Frau, die zu seiner Schulzeit seine größte Unterstützerin gewesen war, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich bringe ihm nur ein Geschenk."

Galateas durchdringende Augen funkelten. „Du sorgst dich um ihn. Nein, bestreite es nicht. Was für ein Geschenk hast du ihm mitgebracht?"

Fast verlegen hielt Voldemort einen zweiköpfigen Runespoor hoch und Galatea schmunzelte. „Du und deine Schlangen. Gut, du musst ihn sehr mögen, wenn du ihm eines deiner Haustiere geben willst. Weg mit dir. Ich habe nichts gesehen, aber du kommst besser zurück und besuchst mich manchmal."

Freundlich und dankend nickte Voldemort ihr zu und ging den Rest des Weges zum Portrait, das den Gryffindorturm bewachte. Er holte den Zauberstab heraus, falls er den Wächter verwirren müsste, doch es erwies sich als unnötig. Die Fette Dame schlief tief und fest und öffnete, ohne auch nur ihre Augen aufzumachen, als er das Passwort, das der Zabini-Junge ihm von Harry besorgt hatte, nannte. Lächerlich. Hätte sie das Territorium der Slytherins bewacht, wäre sie sofort von ihren Pflichten entlassen worden und wahrscheinlich noch verbrannt. Er hoffte nur, dass Harry in seinem Schlafsaal die richtigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen hatte, um den fehlenden Schutz des Gryffindorturmes auszugleichen.

Zu seinem Stolz hatte Harry genau das getan; feine Zauber wickelten sich um die Stiegen und hoch in den Turm der Siebtklässler. Die Zauber an den Stufen waren eine Warnung für jeden, der versuchte, mit einem bösen Vorhaben zu den Schlafsälen zu kommen, doch im Turm wurden sie zu richtigen Schutzzaubern. Voldemort kam mit Leichtigkeit durch, da er in dieser Nacht nichts Böses vorhatte. Es waren die Zauber um Harrys Bett, die ihn am zufriedensten machten. Sie waren bösartig, aber mit genug Vorsicht aufgestellt, sodass die anderen Gryffindors sie nicht unabsichtlich aktivieren konnten. Voldemort ging genau hindurch, indem er sein Band mit Harry dazu nützte, eben diesen nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er da war und durch seinen Schutz hindurch. Ein kleiner Schlafzauber erledigte den Rest.

Harry war wunderschön, während er schlief; vielleicht sogar noch mehr, weil hier sein Gesichtsausdruck keine vorsichtig geschulte Maske war. Sanft strich Voldemort eine Hand durch Harrys Haare und über eine Seite des Gesichtes. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass Harry ihm gehörte. Es war ein Geschenk der Götter, eines das er nie mehr wieder versuchen würde, zu verlassen oder zerstören. Unwillig nahm Voldemort seine Hand weg und steckte sie in seine Robe, um den Runespoor heraus zu zwingen und weg von seinem Körper. Es war ein alter Runespoor; einer, der schon länger lebte, als Voldemort selbst und sogar bei seinem ersten Treffen mit der weisen Schlange hatte diese nur zwei Köpfe gehabt. Es war ungewöhnlich für einem Runespoor, solange zu leben; die meisten starben, nachdem sie genug von ihrem dritten Kopf, der der kritische war, hatten und ihn zerstörten.

„_Was tun wir hier?"_, hisste der Träumer.

„_Hier wird euer neues Heim sein. Der Junge ist der, von dem ich euch erzählt habe. Ihr werdet ihn beschützen"_, erklärte Voldemort. _„Ihr werdet seine Freunde sein."_

Der Runespoor schlängelte Voldemorts Arm hinunter und über Harrys Brust; der planende Kopf flickte seine Zunge über Harrys Kinn, um den schlafenden Jungen zu schmecken, ehe der Träumer das selbe tat.

„_Wir werden ihn nehmen." _Der Planer holte den Träumer zurück in die Realität, als er bemerkte, dass seine andere Hälfte begann, in eine eingebildete Welt abzudriften. Zusammen rollten sie ihren Körper in einen gemütlichen Ball auf Harrys Brust.

Der Träumer, der schon halb schlief, sah Voldemort mit nur noch einem offenen Auge an. _„Er wird uns Ajani nennen und er wird unser Opiuchus sein."_

„_Was?" _Er war neugierig, warum der Runespoor Harry nach einer Konstellation benennen würde; Voldemort wusste, dass es eine Konstellation war, aber er konnte sich an nichts Anderes mehr erinnern—er war nie sehr gut in Astronomie gewesen.

Der Planer legte sich hin und wickelte seinen Kopf gemütlich um den Hals des nun schlafenden Träumers und machte etwas, das für eine Schlange wohl so etwas wie ein Schulterzucken war. _„Es ist das, was er träumt."_

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass da etwas war, das der ungewöhnliche Runespoor ihm nicht erzählte; aber er wusste auch, dass seine Freunde nicht nachgeben würden, wenn sie Antworten geheim halten wollten. Er war nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, Harry den Runespoor, der jahrelang sein seltsamer Begleiter gewesen war, zu bringen. Das Problem war, dass er darin nun kein Sagen mehr hatte. Die Schlange hatte sich selbst benannt und auch Harry, und sich somit an diesen, als ihren neuen Meister, übergeben.

„_Du solltest jetzt gehen"_, störte ihn der Planer in seinen Gedanken, überraschte ihn so, da er gedacht hatte, dass er dem Träumer in den Schlaf gefolgt war. _„Wir werden unserem Ophiuchus kein Leid zufügen und du solltest nicht hier sein, wenn er aufwacht. __Da sind noch immer ein paar Tage, bevor es endet__."_

… … … … …

Harry erwachte langsam und wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte sich Jahre zuvor antrainiert, direkt nach dem Aufwachen bereit sein, aber noch dazu war da ein ungewohntes Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Tief durchatmend, als schliefe er noch immer, ließ Harry sich noch etwas mehr Zeit, richtig nachdenken zu können, ehe er langsam seinen Zauberstab fester in die rechte Hand nahm. Der Fakt, dass sein Zauberstab noch immer da lag und dass die Zauber um sein Bett noch immer intakt waren, und nicht losgegangen, ließen es zu, dass Harry sich ein wenig mehr beruhigte. Er öffnete seine Augen und hielt sofort einen groben Fluch zurück, als er eine zweiköpfige Schlange direkt vor seinem Gesicht sah. Ein Runespoor.

„_Guten Morgen, Ophiuchus"_, zischte der rechte Kopf, der Planer. _„Wir sind Ajani."_

„_Hallo"_, Harry betrachtete die Schlange, bevor er das erste fragte, was ihm in den Kopf kam. _„Nicht, dass ich euch beleidigen möchte, aber wie seid ihr hierher gekommen?"_

Der Träumer antwortete ihm dieses Mal, seinen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite schwingend und die Stimme träumerisch, als sei er verloren in einer schönen Vision. _„Der, der dein Herz besitzt, hat uns zu dir gebracht. Wir sind dein Geschenk und du bist unseres."_

„_Tom?"_ Harry setzte sich plötzlich auf und brachte so den Runespoor dazu, von seinem Oberkörper auf seinen Schoß zu rutschen. _„Tom war hier? Warum hat er mich nicht geweckt? Was zur Hölle hat er sich dabei gedacht, selbst nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Er hätte erwischt werden können!"_

„_Es war noch nicht an der Zeit für dich, ihn zu sehen. Da sind noch immer ein paar Tage, bevor es endet"_, antwortete der Planer geschäftig. _„Wenn du ihn gesehen hättest, wärst du nicht geblieben. Akzeptierst du uns, Ophiuchus?"_

Harry nickte. _„Ja, das tue ich. Du nennst dich selbst Ajani?"_

„_Ja, Opiuchus"_, der Planer war zufrieden. _„Es bedeutet ‚der, der den Kampf gewinnt'."_

„_Warum nennt ihr mich immer Ophiuchus?"_

Der Träumer antwortete ihm dieses Mal, seine Augen sahen noch immer aus, als betrachtete er etwas, das nicht im Raum war. _„Die Sterne haben mir deinen Namen zugeflüstert."_

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und entschied sich, die Worte des Träumers nicht zu hinterfragen. _„Okay. Ich muss jetzt aufstehen und mich anziehen, bald gibt es Frühstück. Gibt es etwas, das ihr braucht?"_

„_Wir werden mit dir gehen"_, meinte Ajani (beide Köpfe gleichzeitig). _„Wir werden Mäuse brauchen, aber diese können wir später selbst finden, wenn du uns nicht an deiner Seite brauchst."_

„_Ihr könnt nicht mit mir kommen"_, meinte Harry. _„Ich werde in schlimme Schwierigkeiten kommen, wenn euch jemand sieht. Es ist nicht illegal, einen Runespoor zu besitzen, aber es hat einen schlechten Ruf und ich bewege mich jetzt schon auf einer schmalen Linie."_

„_Wir müssen dich beschützen"_, Ajani war genauso standhaft. _„Wir werden uns in deiner Robe verstecken, wie wir es in denen deines Partners getan haben. Wir werden nicht bemerkt werden und versuchen, ruhig zu bleiben, wenn andere um uns herum sind. Es würde schlimmer sein, uns hier zu lassen, wo uns jemand finden könnte."_

Harry seufzte und blickte zu seinen schlafenden Zimmergenossen. Ajani hatte recht, er konnte sie nicht in seinem Turm lassen und so riskieren, dass einer der Anderen entschied, dass er sich etwas von ihm ausborgen musste und den Runespoor entdeckte. Ron zum Beispiel hatte die besonders nervige Angewohnheit, sich auf Harrys Bett fallen zu lassen, um zu entspannen, da sein eigenes immer ein Chaos war.

„_Ich denke, ich habe keine Wahl"_, stimmte Harry unwillig zu. _„Ihr könnt unter meine Robe kommen, wenn ich geduscht und mich angezogen habe."_

Seine Klamotten zusammensuchend, während Ajani in den Berg schlängelte, um mitgenommen zu werden, glitt Harry in das Bad, um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Er war nicht einmal ein paar Minuten unter dem heißen Wasser gestanden, als Ajani sich entschied, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Der zweiköpfige Runespoor plantschte fröhlich in dem Wasser auf dem Boden herum und zischte freudig. Ein kleines Lächeln erreichte Harrys Lippen, als er seine Dusche beendete und sicher ging, dass er nicht auf seinen neuen Kameraden stieg. Er wusste, dass Ajani ihm niemals absichtlich weh tun würde, aber er würde nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass die Schlange überrascht reagierte, wenn er unabsichtlich auf sie stieg, und ihn biss.

Sie schafften es, aus der Dusche zu kommen, sich abzutrocknen und Harry war gerade dabei, sich fertig an zu ziehen, als Neville noch immer halb schlafend herein stolperte. Schnell warf Harry seine Robe über die Kleidung und Ajani wandte sich sein Bein hoch, um sich vor dem Eintretenden zu verstecken. Das Problem war, dass Ajani sich unter seiner Hose hoch schlängelte und nicht an der Außenseite und die glatten Schuppen auf seiner Haut brachten Harry dazu, sich zu winden.

„Morgen, Harry", gähnte Neville, als er selbst zu den Duschen ging, bevor er stehen blieb und ihn anstarrte. „Bist du okay?"

„Morgen." Harry schaffte es, seine Stimme normal zu halten, und nicht auf die Tatsache hin zu weisen, dass sich gerade ein Runespoor unter seiner Hose hoch schlängelte. „Alles in Ordnung, ich wollte nur gerade zum Frühstück gehen. Ich sehe dich dort."

Er gab Neville nicht die Möglichkeit, zu sagen, dass sie gemeinsam gehen konnten, sondern warf sein Handtuch und den Pyjama in den dafür vorgesehenen Behälter, ehe er so schnell wie möglich ging, ohne zu laufen. Unglücklicherweise konnte er nicht einmal im Turm stoppen, um sein kleines Problem zu lösen, da auch Dean und Seamus aufwachten. Also ging Harry von da aus hastig weiter und hinaus auf die Treppe, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Nachdem er sich achtlos auf eine Stiege fallen gelassen hatte, er war zum ersten Mal froh, dass sein Jahrgang den höchsten Turm hatte, was bedeutete, dass nur seine Zimmergenossen diesen Abschnitt benützen würden, rollte er sein Hosenbein hoch und half Ajani dabei, sich zu befreien.

„_Das war knapp"_, zischte Harry leise dem Runespoor zu. _„Bleibt nächstes Mal auf der Außenseite meiner Hose, wenn ihr mich als Kletterhilfe braucht."_

„_Wir hatten keine große Wahl"_, zischte Ajani zurück. _„Du hattest deine Robe nicht geschlossen; er hätte uns gesehen, wenn wir außerhalb geklettert wären."_

„_Okay, okay."_ Harry wusste, wann es besser war, in einem Punkt nachzugeben, auch wenn es eine Schlange war. _„Wo werdet ihr bleiben? Mein Bein ist unmöglich, es würde das Gehen zu schwierig zu machen."_

„_Wir wickeln uns normalerweise um den Arm deines Partners, der nicht den Zauberstab hält"_, informierte der Planer Harry. _„Wir werden unsere Köpfe bei deiner Schulter lassen, sodass wir dir etwas zuflüstern können, wenn wir müssen."_

Harry half Ajani dabei, sich um seinen linken Arm zu wickeln; ihre Köpfe befanden sich bei dem Kragen seiner Robe. _„Ich werde nicht immer fähig sein, euch zu antworten."_

„_Wir verstehen. Könnten wir jetzt zu dem Essensplatz gehen? Wir hören, dass sich die, sie mit dir im Zimmer schlafen, bereit machen um zu gehen."_

„_Gute Idee." _Harry stand auf und ging die Stiege hinunter, um zum Portraitloch zu eilen. _„Nachdem ich gegessen habe, werden wir zwei meiner Freunde besuchen und euch ein paar Mäuse finden. Vielleicht eine Ratte, oder zwei, falls wir tiefer in die Kerker gehen."_

„_Wir mögen Ratten"_, meinte der Träumer. _„Ophiuchus' Partner hat uns manchmal mit einer Ratte spielen lassen, aber wir durften sie nicht essen. Wir jagen sie durch den Irrgarten, schnappen nach dem Schwanz, dürfen sie aber nicht essen. Es frustriert uns, aber wir verstehen nicht, wenn dein Partner uns sagt, dass die Ratte auch ein Mensch ist. Es riecht wie eine Ratte und es schmeckt wie eine Ratte, also muss es eine Ratte sein. Wir wollen die Ratte wirklich essen. Vielleicht kannst du deinen Partner überzeugen, uns die Ratte essen zu lassen?"_

Harry fing an zu lachen, als er von Toms Weg hörte, Wurmschwanz zu quälen, ohne ihn völlig unbrauchbar zu machen, sodass Harry noch immer etwas hatte, mit dem er spielen konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen, als er es geschafft hatte, wieder Luft zu bekommen.

„_Ich werde euch die Ratte essen lassen"_, versprach er Ajani, während wieder Lachen in ihm aufkam. _„Aber nur nachdem ich zugesehen habe, wie ihr eine Weile mit ihm spielt."_

**Am Zweiten Weihnachtstag gab mir der Dunkle Lord:**

**Einen zweiköpfigen Runespoor…**


	3. Dritter Tag

Wow, bei dem Tempo, mit dem ich arbeite, werde ich zu Weihnachten _dieses _Jahr fertig sein... Sorry (sweatdrop).

Ich hab mich in der letzten Zeit mit einer meiner anderen FFs verzettelt, die ich auf ff.de habe. Jetzt ist sie fertig und muss nur noch hochgeladen werden, allerdings habe ich dadurch die anderen Geschichten vernachlässigt.

Außerdem habe ich zu viele FFs gelesen. Immer schlecht, wenn man eigentlich schreiben soll.

Tja, genug der Vorrede. Danke für alle lieben Kommentare und ich hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem weiter lest, auch wenn ich euch jetzt so lange im Stich gelassen habe...

Sorry, falls das Kapitel zwischendurch mal unverständlich ist, ich werde es vermutlich noch mal überarbeiten, aber seht es als... vorzeitiges Ostergeschenk. '

**Dritter Tag**

Der Tag verging langsam, und beim Abendessen war Harry fast so weit, zu schmollen. Etwas, bei dem nicht einmal Ajani ihm helfen konnte, und nur zwei weitere Personen in der Großen Halle wussten, weshalb. Harrys Geschenk für den dritten Tag war noch nicht eingetroffen und der Junge begann, sich vergessen zu fühlen. Als würde Voldemort sich nicht wirklich für ihn interessieren, nach all den Streitereien, die sie kürzlich gehabt hatten. Harry war immer so stark, dass es leicht zu vergessen war, dass sich hinter seiner Maske Unsicherheit verbarg, wenn es um Beziehungen mit anderen ging. Immer war da die Angst, dass die Dinge schrecklich enden würden und er wieder allein sein würde. Es war eine Angst, die ihm die Dursleys eingebläut hatten, als er noch ein sehr kleines Kind gewesen war, und niemand hatte es bis jetzt geschafft, sie ihm zu nehmen.

Ein Geräusch von Flügeln über seinem Kopf, nicht ungewöhnlich während des Frühstücks, aber definitiv seltsam, so spät Abends, ließ Harrys Gesicht strahlen, als alle aufsahen. Es kamen genug Vögel herein, dass es so schien, als würde die Morgenpost wiederholt werden, aber diese Vögel waren keine Eulen. Es waren Raben. Unnatürlich große, tintenschwarz- gefiederte Raben, die säuberlich eingepackte Bündel über dem ganzen Gryffindortisch fallen ließen. Das größte Bündel, es war fast sechs Fuß lang, wurde von einer großen Anzahl an Raben getragen und direkt vor Harry auf dem Tisch abgelegt. Sogar die Vogel, die eine scharfe Intelligenz in ihren Knopfaugen hatten, flogen nicht davon, sondern stiegen höher, um dort in einer stillen Gruppe herumzufliegen, während alle Professoren am Lehrertisch standen, um ihre Zauberstäbe auf die seltsamen Kreaturen zu richten.

Es schien, als würde es ein Unentschieden geben; keiner der Vögel flog weg und trotzdem traute sich keiner der Professoren, anzugreifen, um keine Attacke zu provozieren. Aber schließlich trennte sich einer der Raben, der scheinbar der Anführer war, von der restlichen Gruppe und flog hinunter, um direkt vor Harry zu landen. Um seinen Hals war eine einfache grüne Schleife, an der ein runder Kristall hing, dessen Tiefen mit einer sich bewegenden, hypnotischen Farbe gefüllt waren, die mit den Geheimnissen des Universums locken zu schien. Harry und der Rabe starrten einander nur an, der Junge bemerkte nur vage, dass Dumbledore versucht hatte, zu ihm zu kommen, jedoch gestoppt wurde, als sich die Aktivität der Gruppe über ihnen steigerte.

„Ist das für mich?", fragte Harry schließlich den Raben, als wäre er eine andere Person, während er auf den Kristall um den Hals des Vogels deutete.

Der Rabe krähte als Antwort, was nur als ein ja interpretiert werden konnte, bevor der Vogel den Kopf zur Seite beugte und mit seinem scharfen Schnabel begann, an der Schleife um seinen Hals herum zu picken.

„Hier", Harry streckte seine Hände in einer unbedrohlichen Geste nach vor. „Lass mich das für dich machen."

Einen Moment lang starrten sich der Rabe und Harry noch gegenseitig in die Augen, bevor die majestätische Kreatur sich mit einem Aufschütteln seiner Federn niederließ und den Jungen zu der Schleife ließ.

„Harry—", versuchte Hermine, die vernünftige Stimme zu sein, als Harry nach den Enden der Schleife griff, wurde jedoch schnell dazu gebracht, den Mund zu halten, als der Rabe den Kopf gerade genug drehte, um sie mit einem schwarzen Auge böse ansehen zu können.

„Da" Harry hatte die Schleife geöffnet und hielt sie so, dass der Kristall zwischen ihm und dem Raben baumelte. „Ich habe es."

Der Anführer der Raben gab ein heiseres, zufriedenes Krähen von sich, das sofort von all den anderen Vögeln in der Großen Halle aufgenommen wurde, während sie sich in einen Malstrom aus Flügeln und Federn zusammenschlossen, bevor sie aus der Halle flogen und dabei ein unheimliches, lautes Geräusch verursachten. Es war genug, um einen Schauder über den Rücken vieler in der Großen Halle hinunterzujagen, doch es war noch nicht das Ende. Nach dem Schrei des Raben hatten die Wirbel in dem Kristall begonnen, sich zu bewegen und Formen zu bilden. Der Kristall erhob sich in die Luft und wuchs, bis er etwas ähnliches wie ein 3-D Fernseher war. Es bildete sich eine Szene, die ein gewöhnliches Muggel-Heim zeigte. Die Auffahrt und die Gehsteige waren von Schnee befreit und ein festlicher Weihnachtskranz hing an der Vordertür und umrahmte die Nummer des Hauses. Es war eine 4.

Die komplette Schülerschaft und die Lehrer sahen in Stille zu, wie sich die Tür lautlos öffnete, als das Haus mit einem Stillezauber belegt wurde. Das erste Opfer, das gefunden wurde, war auf den ersten Blick ein großer blonder Blob mit einem scheinbar großem Pfefferminzstäbchen, das aus dem fetten Gesicht hing, dort, wo ein Mund sein sollte.

„W- Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" Gab der Junge, Harry und eine handvoll Anderer im Raum wussten, dass es Dudley Dursleys war, vor, mutig zu sein. „Hau ab, du Freak."

Harry zuckte in erwartetem Verstehen zusammen. Falsches Ding zu sagen.

„_Crucio!_"

Es war kein besonders origineller Weg, um zu beginnen, aber es hatte den erwünschten Effekt. In dem Moment, in dem Dudley zu schreien begann, seine hohen Schreie eine Quälerei für die Ohren, liefen Vernon und Petunia Dursley herein, um zu sehen, was ihrem Baby-Jungen in der Sicherheit ihres eigenen Hauses weh tun könnte. Sie sahen nicht anders aus, als Harry sich an sie erinnerte. Petunia wirkte noch immer, als wäre sie irgendwie mit einem Pferd verwandt, oder vielleicht mit einer Giraffe, wenn man ihren Hals sah und ihr Gesicht war genauso kantig wie immer. Vernon schien etwas Gewicht zugenommen zu haben, wie Dudley es offensichtlich getan hatte, aber das Gesicht hinter dem seltsamen großen Buschen von Bart war noch immer das selbe ungesunde Rot, das zeigte, dass er einen zu hohen Blutdruck hatte.

„Was ist hier los?!", brüllte Vernon, sein Gesicht lila von dem Versuch. „Was tust du mit meinem Sohn? Verschwinde von hier, Freak! Deine Art ist hier nicht willkommen!"

Petunia wurde blass, als sie erkannte mit wem sie hier zu tun hatten. Wäre sie klüger gewesen, wäre sie in die andere Richtung gelaufen, als Dudley begonnen hatte, zu schreien.

„V-v-vernon...", stotterte sie, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Ihr Idiot von einem Ehemann hatte seine Pistole aus einer Lade des Kastens im Flur genommen und versucht, den Zauberer vor ihnen zu erschießen. Die Kugel stoppte mitten in der Luft und Voldemort gab nur ein ‚_tsk tsk tsk'_ als Kommentar zu der dummen Vorführung von sich, bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder hob.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Voldemort die zwei Erwachsenen an die harten Holzküchenstühle gebunden, Stühle massiv genug, dass sie sogar Dudleys Gewicht halten konnten und die elektrischen Lichter über ihnen schienen einen kränklichen Schein über die ganze Szene. Dudley war auf den Tisch gebunden, wie ein Opfer auf einen Altar und in diesem Fall war Voldemort der durchführende Priester. Vernon und Petunia versuchten, Voldemort anzuflehen, auch wenn kein Ton über ihre bewegenden Lippen kam. Voldemort hatte jedoch nicht Dudley zum Schweigen gebracht und erlaubte den ängstlichen Geräuschen und dem Wimmern, den Raum zu füllen. Es wandelte sich in Schreie des Terrors und des Schmerzes, als die Folter begann. Viele in der großen Halle drehten sich weg und erbrachen sich über ihrem Essen, einige versuchten sogar, aus dem Raum zu fliehen, nur um die Türen verschlossen zu finden. Keiner konnte den Schreien entkommen, die jedes Mal lauter wurden, wenn Dumbledore mit einem Zauber versuchte, den Kristall davon abzuhalten, die grausamen Bilder weiterhin zu zeigen. Sogar Harry, der jahrelang an Dudley hatte leiden müssen, dachte, dass Voldemort die Folter übertrieb, als er begann, Dudleys Gliedmaßen Stück für Stück abzuschneiden, während der dicke Junge noch immer am Leben war, und jeden Schnitt magisch so manipulierte, dass Dudley nicht verblutete. Der letzte Schnitt, einer am Hals, brachte endlich Stille über die Große Halle.

Tränen tropften unbeschämt Petunias Gesicht hinunter, sie hatte aufgehört, durch den Stillezauber schreien zu versuchen, als tauber Horror sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte und Voldemort das Chaos, das einst Dudley gewesen war, in ein Häufchen in eine Ecke der Küche zauberte. Vernon war der nächste, doch Voldemort schien diesen Teil der Folter nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen zu wollen, denn der zitternde Mann war viel schneller tot, als Dudley. Er ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, Feuerlinien über Vernons Haut zu ziehen, sodass er langsam das Fleisch entlang der vorsichtig gemachten Muster abziehen konnte. Vernon wurde ebenfalls entlang der Glieder zerschnitten, aber er- anders als Dudley- war dabei bereits tot. Harry vermutete, dass das eher ein Unfall war und Vernons Herz einfach aufgeben hatte, als dass Voldemort es beendet hatte.

Schlussendlich wandte sich Voldemort zu Petunia.

„Es ist lustig", überlegte Voldemort, als er sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber Petunia setzte. „Du siehst kein Bisschen aus, wie deine Schwester. Eure Charakter sind nicht einmal ähnlich. Ich erinnere mich gut an Lily Potter. So mutig, so rebellisch. Sie war einer meiner Favoriten. Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem sie sich vor den Zauber geworfen hat. Ich wollte nie jemandem von ihnen weh tun, aber etwas passierte in dieser Nacht—"

Harry erinnerte sich, wie Tom ihm alles erklärt hatte; wie James Potter seinen eigenen Sohn zu einem dunklen Ritual benutzt hatte, um einen verbotenen Eingang in eine andere Welt zu öffnen. Voldemort hatte es geschafft, James zu töten, bevor dieser den Zauber beenden konnte, aber Harry selbst war noch immer mit dem Gateway verbunden gewesen und der einzige Weg, um dieses Band zu lösen, war der Tod. Seine ohnmächtige Mutter war genau so wach geworden, dass sie den Zauber abfangen konnte, der für ihn gemeint gewesen war. Ihr Opfer brachte die sowieso schon unbeständige Magie noch mehr durcheinender und die Energien dazu, zu explodieren. Das Endergebnis hatte Voldemort aus seinem Körper geworfen und Harry seine Narbe eingebracht. Der Rest war, wie man so sagt, Geschichte. Dumbledore war bei der Szene angekommen und hatte die wenigen Anhaltspunkte genommen, die er finden konnte- James tot, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand; Lily, die Harry mit angstvollem Gesichtsausdruck hielt, aber anderweitig unversehrt war; das zerstörte Haus und Voldemorts Zauberstab, der in der Asche lag, während ein noch immer lebender Harry weinte- und hatte eine ziemlich plausible Geschichte um eine Prophezeiung erfunden, um der Zauberwelt Hoffnung zu geben und diese hatten nie wegen der Dinge gefragt, die nicht passten. Zum Beispiel, warum Harry eine Narbe von einem Fluch hatte, der keine Rückstände hinterließ.

Voldemort seufzte, ja, _seufzte_. „Die Vergangenheit ist vergangen und ich kann nur dafür sorgen, dass die Zukunft mir gefällt. Sag hallo zu Lily für mich, Petunia. Für sie werde ich dir das Schicksal deiner Familie ersparen. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Das Leben verließ Petunia mit einem leisen Atmen und ihre blicklosen Augen sahen in eine Welt, die sie nicht länger sehen konnten. Mit einem Flicken seines Zauberstabes bedeckte Voldemort Petunia mit einem Tuch und ließ alle Hinweise auf das, was in der Küche passiert war, verschwinden. Es war erst, nachdem Voldemort mit der Sauberkeit zufrieden war, dass er sich zurück zu dem aufnehmenden Kristall drehte, sodass sein eigenes Gesicht sichtbar wurde.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry Potter."

Da war nie Liebe zwischen ihm und seinen Verwandten gewesen, aber Harry hatte nicht gewollt, dass es so für sie endete. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie einen schnellen Tod bekämen, und nicht gefoltert zu werden, bis ihnen schließlich Erlösung geschenkt wurde. Plötzlich war nicht einmal Ajani eine große Aufmunterung und Harry wunderte sich selbst, ob er den Tom, den er liebte mit dem verbinden konnte, dem er gerade zugesehen hatte, wie er seine Verwandten quälte und tötete.

Entlang des ganzen Tisches verschwanden die weißen Stoffe um ihre Bündel, um die abgeschnittenen Körperteile von Harrys Cousin und Onkel zu enthüllen. Das letzte Tuch, das verschwand, war das, genau vor Harry und er fand sich selbst auf den intakten Körper seiner Tante sehend. Tom hatte sich tatsächlich die Zeit genommen, sie zu säubern, ihre Augenlider zu schließen und die Hände in einer friedlichen Geste über ihrer Brust zu falten. Harry wusste, warum Tom sie intakt gelassen hatte. Sie war vielleicht keine besonders gute Tante gewesen, aber sie war noch immer Lilys Schwester und das bedeutete für sie beide etwas. Harry lehnte sich nach vor und küsste die Wange seiner Tante, der erste und einzige Kuss, an den er sich erinnern konnte, ihr gegeben zu haben, oder dem es ihm erlaubt gewesen war, ihr zu geben.

„Frohe Weihnachten." Er wisperte die Worte leise gegen ihr Ohr, sodass es niemand sonst hören konnte. Traurigkeit erfüllte ihn, als eine einzelte Träne über seine Wange hinunter lief. „Es tut mir Leid."

**Am dritten Weihnachtstag gab mir der Dunkle Lord:  
****Drei tote Dursleys**…


End file.
